A generic drilling apparatus is known for instance from DE 102 38 193 A1. DE 102 38 193 A1 describes an earth drilling apparatus with which an auger can be set into rotation and introduced axially into the ground. Furthermore, a supply is provided, with which concrete can be introduced into the interior of the auger in order to fill the produced drill-hole. To enable an introduction of the concrete into the axially movable auger the supply has a movable hose line which is connected on the one hand at a fixed transfer point to the drilling apparatus and on the other hand to the auger. As a result of this movable hose line it is possible to move the auger up and down relative to the drilling apparatus. The hose line, which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the carrier vehicle, is connected via a rotary feedthrough, a so-called flush head, to the auger. This rotary feedthrough serves the purpose of uncoupling the rotary motion of the auger with respect to the hose line.
However, since a rotary feedthrough does, in practice, not operate in a frictionless way, a torque transmission from the auger to the hose line connection occurs regularly during operation despite the rotary feedthrough. In this case, in order to prevent the hose line from becoming bent or even winding itself around the auger or drill drive during operation of the drill drive, the hose line connection can be secured in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the transfer point by means of a torque support.
However, such a torque support can be relatively complicated from a constructional viewpoint, especially when the drill string towers way up above the carrier vehicle and the rotary feedthrough arranged at the upper end of the drill string is therefore located far above the carrier vehicle, since the relevant distance also has to be covered by the torque support.